


Rain, Rain, Go Away

by raendown



Series: NaNoWriMo 2020 Drabbles [32]
Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-04
Updated: 2019-11-04
Packaged: 2021-01-23 03:34:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21313501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raendown/pseuds/raendown
Summary: Kakashi hates the rain. But he loves her.
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Terumi Mei
Series: NaNoWriMo 2020 Drabbles [32]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1533161
Comments: 8
Kudos: 39





	Rain, Rain, Go Away

Sometimes Kakashi looked at Mei and he could hardly believe he was lucky enough to have a woman like her, a life as happy as the one they had made together. Other times he sat down in the mud at the edge of an unnamed pond and wondered how he let her talk him in to acting as a bodyguard for this trip across rainforest country when he knew damn well it was the rainy season.

“You doing alright, sweetest?” Mei seemed to know how frustrated he was, filling her voice with sugar and honey as she crouched down beside him. Even her topknot was drooping a little in this incessant downpour.

“I hate the rain,” Kakashi sighed.

His mask had been soaked through after the first ten minutes and it was incredibly uncomfortable to keep it up. Unfortunately the two of them weren’t travelling alone, the Mizukage was hardly allowed to travel with only one body guard, but this was hardly the first time or even the hundredth time that he’d been forced to go hours or days upon end with sodden lycra stretched over his face. He didn’t have to like it but he did have to deal with it unless he wanted to give their entire entourage a peek at the goods.

“Poor darling,” Mei crooned. Then she laughed when he turned to give her a flat look.

“Don’t make fun of me, it’s your fault I’m all wet.”

“Mm, yes, usually that happens to other way around.”

“Wha-! Mei!” Kakashi was suddenly glad of the mask to hide his flaming cheeks behind and he jerked his head from side to side. Why did she always have to make such lewd innuendos when there were other people around to hear them?

His partner stood up to survey the area before stepping over to carefully lower herself down on some rocks nearby, patting the one next to her in invitation. Kakashi considered the offer. He was already cold and wet and miserable; sitting here in the mud felt right for his mood. In the end he got up and went to her anyway because, like a good dog, he would always come when she called. The day she cornered him in the back hallways of a Kage conference and kissed him breathless Kakashi had willingly handed over his leash and he had yet to look back on that decision.

Thankfully none of their companions seemed to be paying them any attention as he stood up and turned to mourn the dark mud now staining his pants. It was only two steps to join Mei on the rocks but instead of sitting right next to her he slid on to another just behind and checked to make sure his fingers weren’t as full of mud as his pants were.

“What are you up to?” She asked as he began to fiddle with the long strips of wet fire plastered to her back.

"Ssh. Stop fussing. I'm just braiding your hair."

“Oh. I see. How unexpectedly romantic of you.”

Mei turned to face forward again, a smile on her face to match Kakashi’s own. Tramping through the forest in an unending downpour may not have been his first choice of activities but he had to admit that he wasn’t quite as upset about it all as his moping might indicate. He had the woman of his dreams here with him, what more could he ask? When he promised Mei his heart he had promised to follow her wherever she would lead. What kind of man would he be if he allowed a bit of rain to make a liar out of him?

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [[Podfic] Rain, Rain, Go Away](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21849913) by [ohayohimawari](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohayohimawari/pseuds/ohayohimawari)


End file.
